Happy Birthday Allen
by WalkTheDarkAlone
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and everyone is being rowdy, so Kanda takes his escape for the night. When he finds Allen located where he intended to spend a QUIET evening, what will happen? (Sorry if this isn't the best Summary! Everyone says the story is good though!) Just a one-shot drabble to get me back into my writing!


**AN; Hey guys~! I'm back! I know I keep getting inconsistent with my stories, and I'm so sorry! I'll try to update the ones that I have up right now, but I'm not exactly sure where I was going with the story plot anymore, so they might be a bit different… Or I'll re-write the chapters later on after I post a chapter or two and you don't think the new plot goes with the old! ANYWAYS! To the story~**

**Me: Moyashi~Chan, will you do the honors?**

**Allen: -coughs and mutters: "It's Allen, you Baka…"- Darkie~Chan does not own -Man, she only owns the story plot and written work of this FnaFiction.**

**Me: -pouts-**

Kanda sat outside in the middle of winter, on the roof of headquarters. It was the day before Christmas, and the raven-haired teenager couldn't get any peace and quiet so this is where he retreated to. When he'd first come up to the roof and spotted the Moyashi (Allen) sitting on the edge, he had instantly thought of leaving again but Kanda didn't run from anyone. Not even the white haired teen that made his chest ache painfully and his breathing quicken.

That had almost been an hour ago and the Moyashi hadn't spoken a word, he just sat there and looked out at the scenery vacantly. A few times Kanda could have sworn that he'd heard muffled sobs coming from the younger boy's direction, but he hadn't heard anything like it again so he assumed it to be the wind.

Both of the boys sat on the roof in silence as minutes and then hours ticked by, Kanda listening to the noise of everyone gathering below as midnight drew closer, wondering when it would be safe to go back to his room while Allen tried to stifle his sobs so they don't reach Kanda's ears.

A sob drifted to Kanda on the wind from Allen's direction and he turned to examine the other Exorcist's silhouette. From what he could make out, Allen was shaking but he was unsure if it was from the chill that had started to affect the older male or if it was from repressing sobs. Both of those thoughts bothered Kanda a great deal so he slowly stood from where he had been seated, the movements stiff from the cold snow melting and soaking into his skin and muscles.

Slowly he approached the shaking teen and noticed how he tensed as he neared, filling him with over-whelming concern and the urge to protect him. "Hey, Moy—"

Kanda got cut off as Allen turned to glare at him with obvious tear tracks on his flushed cheeks, "Don't call me that! My name is Allen, and I'd rather you not come to mock me in my current state.' The younger teens eyes were full of anger but he couldn't seem to hide his mental pain from the ravenettes searching eyes.

"Look, I wasn't going to mock you…" Kanda gave a sigh of defeat and lowered himself onto the edge beside the other Exorcist. "I was wondering why you were still outside if you're shivering." He gives Allen a false look of annoyance to cover his concern, "You're acting like an idiot."

Allen's eyes showed relief that Kanda didn't seem to be acting any different than usual, so maybe Kanda didn't notice his disheveled appearance. "According to you, I always act like an idiot. Why is tonight any different?"

The ravenettes expression is one of mild amusement and tender concern, keeping his voice even, "Nothing is any different… I just happened to stumble upon a fool who's acting like everything is OK when he is obviously upset for some reason." As he finishes his sentence, his gaze focuses on their surroundings and the scenery in front of him as well. Kanda wants to look at Allen, to see his expression but he can't seem to look back at the Beansprout.

As Allen continued to remain silent, it felt as if the air around Kanda was thickening until it was enough to suffocate on, its invisible hands wrapping around his throat. It was then that Kanda realized his lungs were aching and he had been hold his breathe.

He needed Allen to say something, anything! Almost like the Moyashi could read his thoughts, his voice filled the air with a hoarse whisper, "Why… Why do you even care?!"

Kanda visibly cringed back, realizing that the younger teen had found the one thing he wasn't ready to face himself. The one thing he couldn't answer, "Look, I—"

Again Allen cut off the other, his voice rising in tone, "Don't you dare make up some bullshit excuse like 'Oh I was worried' or something like that because YOU HATE ME AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!" the boy took a breathe before continuing on his rant, "Why would you care if I was crying like an infant? That I'm upset that no one is going to remember my sixteenth birthday because everyone will either be drunk or high on the feeling of Christmas! And I know you don't care that I will always blame myself for Mana's death, even though everyone thinks I've 'come to terms' with it! All you do is yell at me and mock me with nicknames! Don't start caring now, because YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CARE!" By the end of his outburst Allen was panting and trying to get as much oxygen as he can, anger and something else burning in his eyes.

The ravenette stared at the white haired boy in shock before his own anger got the best of him. "I don't hate you, Baka! If I did, you wouldn't always be haunting my thoughts! I wouldn't spend every waking hour that I'm around you trying not to press you up against something and kiss you! Or more! So I have every fucking right to care because you've burrowed your way under my skin and I can't get you out!" Kanda's eyes flash dangerously before realization of what he just screamed at the other, and the emotion that he'd seen with the anger. _Longing for someone's attention._

Allen's eyes widened in surprise and Kanda quickly stood up and turned away before Allen's shock could become disgust. As he began to leave, a sudden weight was added to his arm causing him to look at the Beansprout clinging to him before looking away. Suddenly he could hear Allen's voice right beside his ear and pleading, "Kanda… Don't go…"

"Why shouldn't I? So you can harass me for," _Loving you_, "All of this?" Kanda's voice is choked as he forced those words from his mouth, hoping not to give himself away.

Allen shakes his head before realizing Kanda won't see because he isn't looking at him and as he musters up to courage to say what he feels, his voice is gentle and brimming with joy, " No, I want you to stay because," the Moyashi takes a deep breath before before saying it in a jumbled mess, "ILOVEYOU!" Allen's cheeks turn a bit rosier than they already were from the crisp winter air.

Kanda stifles a light chuckle and covers it as a small coughing fit, turning to look at Allen with amused eyes, "Why do you want me to stay..?"

The smaller Exorcist deepens in color and tries to calm his rapid heartbeat and breathing. "I want you to stay because… I lo…love you!" This time Kanda's cheeks show a faint tint of pink in them also, gazing down at Allen before tilting the white haired boy's chin up and leaning down to press his chapped lips against Allen's soft ones in a chaste kiss as the clock somewhere inside headquarters chimes out midnight.

The taller teen offers the shorter teen a rare smile, "Happy birthday… Allen…" The younger Exorcist's breathe hitches in his throat as Kanda says his given name and he pulls him down for another sweet, lingering kiss.

"It's the best birthday I could've wished for…"

**AN; Well I thought this turned out really good! I had written it during class and just typed it up and did some mid-type editing, so if there are any mistakes please tell me! If you liked, feel free to Review, Follow, or Favorite!**

**Allen: Please ****do not**** flame Darkie~Chan, she's trying her hardest and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If you do feel the need to flame, I'll send Kanda after you.**

**Kanda: Che…**


End file.
